


best of me

by gothmklee



Series: stuck with you chronicles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Implied Chenji, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Shy Na Jaemin, Teenage Shenanigans, doyoung and jungwoo are jenos parents, doyoung is a supportive dad, haechan hendery and jisung are mentioned a few times, implied hyuckil, implied xiaodery, jeno is dumb but what else is new, johnny and ten are hendery and haechans parents, nomin are so cute omg, taeil xiaojun and chenle are implied to be there, taeyong and jaehyun are jaemin and jisungs parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmklee/pseuds/gothmklee
Summary: jeno experiences different types of love as he grows up
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: stuck with you chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	best of me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for nomin omg  
> This is a sequel to stuck with u so go read that for more context!

**13**  
Jeno is nervous. After a year and a half of waiting he is finally going home. He finally gets a family. He is afraid to mess up. He knows they picked him though. Doyoung and Jungwoo had fallen in love with the cute boy the minute they had met him. Jungwoo had practically stolen him from the agency then and there. Jeno thinks about the years he’s been picked over because he was ‘too old’. Jeno glances at the papers on the table. Kim Jeno. From here on that is his name, he has always been Jeno but Kim is a new addition he couldn't be happier about.

He has been home for nearly a month now and he has learned a lot. He has learned how in love his parents are. He has learned what real love is and he wants it. Of course Doyoung and Jungwoo love him, but he doesn’t want that kind of love. He wants the kind of love Doyoung and Jungwoo have for each other. Of course at age thirteen and currently homeschooled he doesn't have much interaction with other kids.

A few days before his fourteenth birthday Jeno meets him. Jeno stops in his tracks when he sees him and it startles Doyoung who was coming in behind him. “Jeno, honey, you're blocking the doorway. What's wrong?” His father asked.

“Pretty. He’s really pretty.” He mumbles. His father has the audacity to laugh at him.

“That’s Jaemin. You've met his parents a few times.” Doyoung tells him and all Jeno can do is nod as Doyoung pushes him forward and greets everyone. “Sorry we are a bit late. Jungwoo couldn’t find his phone and then Jeno just had an epiphany in the doorway.” Taeyong laughs and assures them it’s fine and dinner is even ready yet and that Johnny and Ten are also late. Jungwoo pushes Jeno towards Jaemin and tells him to be nice.

The two hit it off almost so quickly that it seems they’ve known each other for years. Taeyong watches them with a look of surprise. “Jaemin has never opened up to someone that quickly.”

“Jeno is a charmer, he has that effect on everyone.” Jungwoo says with a smile. Doyoung nods in agreement. Jeno and Jemin giggle and whisper shoulder to shoulder as they watch a video on Jeno’s phone. “Jeno called him pretty before we had even gotten through the door. I don’t want to call anything yet but I have a very strong feeling they’ll end up together.”

 **15**  
Jeno sits on his bed with Jaemin. The two were doing homework and giggling about whatever. A soft knock draws them out of their little world. Jungwoo pokes his head in. “Is it ok if I run to the store? Doyoung will be home in like twenty minutes.” Jeno nods as a way of telling Jungwoo it’s ok. He leaves and the two sit in silence for a while. “Hey Jen? Have you ever kissed anyone?” Jaemin asks softly. Jeno tenses up.

“No. Why?”

“Hyuck and Kunhang both have and they said it’s really fun. I guess I’m just curious. All of our friends have kissed someone. Even Jisung, who’s only thirteen, has a boyfriend. My little brother got a boyfriend before me Jen!” Jaemin says a little exasperated.

“If you want I guess we could you know just kiss each other.” Jeno scratches the back of his neck nervously. Jaemin stares at him for almost ten minutes.

“Let’s do it.” Jaemin says already scooting closer to Jeno. Jeno places a hand beside Jaemin and leans forward. Their lips brush hesitantly for a moment before Jeno is closing his eyes and slotting their lips fully together. They kiss soft and slow, not really used to the feeling. When they break apart for air Jaemin whines and Jeno gets it. He really does. When he pulls Jaemin back in the kiss is different. Jaemin tangles his fingers in Jeno’s hair and Jeno’s hands find themselves on Jaemin’s waist. The kiss is less awkward this time and Jeno feels like he’s floating. Jeno doesn't know how long they kiss but his bedroom door opening scares them apart. Doyoung stares at them as his words die on his lips.

“This isn’t what it looks like!’” Both boys yell simultaneously.

“I’m not stupid boys. I don’t care but from now on when Jaemin is over your door stays open Jeno. I’ll be telling Taeyong to enforce that rule too.” Doyong smiles and walks away. Jeno and Jaemin share an awkward look

“That was…”

“Really nice.” Jaemin finishes and Jeno nods. It was and he doesn’t ever want to stop. The atmosphere feels awkward now because they were caught. Jeno knows this will change things between them and he can only hope they're good changes.

 **17**  
Jeno glances at Jaemin who had been looking out the window and singing for most of their little midnight drive. They did this often. Jaemin would text Jeno and Jeno, weak for the pink haired male, would grab his keys and go. Jeno parks his truck on the beach and turns it off before getting out. Jaemin followed and they walked together along the beach. Jaemin likes to argue that it looks prettier during the day but Jeno thinks otherwise. “Remember when we kissed? I always thought that we would kiss again but you never tried. Why not Jen?” Jaemin questions.

“I just figured you got your first kiss and were happy. I pushed my feelings away because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Jeno says. He isn’t sure why Jaemin would ask all of the sudden. As far as he knows his best friend has a crush on some unknown guy. Jeno likes to pretend it doesn’t hurt.

“Jeno, please kiss me again.” Jeno turns to look at him and pulls him closer. He has a look in his eyes and for the first time Jaemin doesn’t know what he’s thinking. “Jeno please.” He tries again and this time Jeno is kissing him immediately. The older boy grips his face with one hand and his waist with the other. Jaemin tries to ignore the fact that one of Jeno’s hands fits nearly all the way around his waist. Jaemin gasps in surprise when Jeno slides his tongue across his bottom lip. He pulls away and leans his forehead against Jeno’s.

“Jung Jaemin do me a favor and be my boyfriend.”

“Anything for you Jeno.”

 **18**  
Jeno isn’t nervous. Today he is graduating highschool. He thinks back on all the memories he’s made and smiles. These four years have changed his life so much. Freshman year he had his first kiss. Sophomore year he went to his first highschool party and did some not so legal things. He was sad so to him it was entirely valid at the time. In his junior year he had a lot of firsts. First boyfriend. First actual date. First dance. First time. Senior year he got accepted into his dream college and then found out his boyfriend was going too. Jeno is so incredibly happy now and he owes it all to his parents. Without them he never would have met the love of his life. He would have never experienced the feeling of being loved by his parents. By his friends. Now he is starting a new chapter in his life. He has no reason to be scared though. He has his parents and his boyfriend by his side and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Lmk what you want to see next in this series!  
> twt:gothmklee


End file.
